My Love
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Akashi menggenggam kedua tanganmu yosh! Akashi x readers! summary nya cuma dikit!


Author : Tanaka Ichira

Genre : Romance, School, Friendship

Pair : [Akashi. S x Readers] Kuroko. T, Kise. R

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s),OOC, alur gak jelas amat, cerita gaje**

 **Masih mau ngebaca?**

 **Ok! Kalau masih mau baca, dibaca aja..**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

My Love

Kau berjalan didepan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ dengan iris matayang senada dengan surainya, hari ini kau ada tugas dan pemuda bersurai _baby blue -_ Kuroko Tetsuya- memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas itu bersama.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan kaki kau dan Kuroko akhirnya sampai di rumah yg lumayan besar dengan papan bertulisan (your family name) lalu kau dan Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan langsung di sambut dengan keheningan.

"Tadaima" Katamu sambil melepaskan alas kakimu.

Hening~~~ tidak ada jawaban hanya ada beberapa suara burung berkicau, kamu menghela nafas lalu memasuki kawasan rumahmu.

"Orang tuamu ke mana, (your name)-san?" Tanya Kuroko mengekorimu.

"Hm? Mereka ada di kantor nanti malam baru mereka pulang" Katamu sambil mengambil alas kaki khusus didalam ruangan.

Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala, kami berdua menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Kami pun memasuki kamar yg lumayan luas dengan cat merah dan biru muda.

"Kamarmu gak berubah ya..." Kata Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliling kamarku.

"Ada masalah dengan kamarku, Kuroko-kun?" Tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

Kuroko langsung menggeleng kepala dengan cepat, kamumenghela nafas lalu menaruh tasmu di kursi meja belajar. Diikuti Kuroko juga menaruh ditempat yang sama denganmu.

"Kuroko-kun tunggu disini ya, aku mau ambil snack dan minuman" Kataku di ambang pintu kamarku

" _Ha'i_ " Jawab Kuroko.

Kamu meninggalkan Kuroko di kamarku dan menuruni anak tangga untuk mengambil beberapa snack dan minuman untuk kalian berdua, kamu sampai di dapur dan langsung mencari snack dan minuman.

"Ah! Sepertinya ini cukup" Kau bergumam kecil sambil berjalan menuju kamarmu.

Kamu menaiki anak tangga untuk kembali ke kamarku dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamarku dan langsung di sambut Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, kamu menaruh snack dan minuman di lantai kamarku tapi kamu sempat mendengar suara bel rumahmu lalu kau langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga.

" _Cotto matte kudasai!_ " Katamu sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Kamu membuka pintu rumahmu dan menemukan dua cowok yang sangat _ikemen_ apalagi pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ dengan iris mata _deep crimson_ dan satunya lagi pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan iris mata _yellow_. Kau terdiam sebentar memandang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu-Akashi Seijuurou- sampai satu suara orang ber-dehem membuyarkan lamunanmu.

"Akashi- _kun_ , Kise- _kun konichiwa_ " Katamu sambil membungkukan diri.

" _Konichiwa_ (your family name) _cchi!_ " Seru Kise.

"Anoo.. ada keperluan apa kemari?" Tanyamu sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Aku hanya menemani Kise" Jawab Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepat dada.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas sejarah bersamamu, (your name family) _cchi.._ " Balas Kise.

" _Souka_.. ah! Silahkan masuk dulu Akashi- _kun,_ Kise- _kun_ " Balasmu sambil menyingkir dari hadapan keduanya.

"Permisi" Kata Akashi dan Kise bersamaan.

Kamu menaiki anak tangga untuk menuntun Akashi dan Kise menuju kamarmu, akhirnya kau sampai di depan kamarmu lalu kau mengetuk pintu kamarum dan langsung di sambut Kuroko.

"Eh? Akashi- _kun?_ Kise- _kun?_ Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kise ingin mengerjakan tugas sejarah jadi aku menemaninya" Jawab Akashi

Kau tidak memperdulikan mereka, karna ada yang ingin kau ambil dimeja belajar. Kau berjalan menuju meja belajarmu dan mengambil buku tugas sejarah.

Kamu, Kuroko, dan Kise mengerjakan tugas sejarah sedangkan Akashi hanya membaca novel sastra yang ia bawa.

* * *

SKIP TIME~~

* * *

Akhirnya kami menyelesaikan tugas itu, kamu pun menghampiri Akashi yang serius membaca novel sastra, kau terlihat penasar dan mencoba ikut membacanya tapi keseimbanganmu oleng seketika lalu hasilnya kau terjatuh, tentunnya Akashi langsung menahanmu.

" _Gomen.._ Akashi- _kun.."_ Katamu dengan wajah yang memerah.

" _Ia' daijobu,_ kau tidak apa?" Tanya Akashi.

Kau hanya bisa menganggukan kepalamu, kau berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu yang sudah memerah karna jarak wajahmu dan Akashi hanya beberapa senci saja.

Kuroko dan Kise yang melihat adegan itu pun tersenyum dan _background_ Kise langsung berbunga-bunga, Kise sedikit jahil ia memainkan kotak pensil yang ada didekatnya lalu ia sekarang sedang bersiap untuk men-shoot kotak pensil itu kekepalamu.

Saat kau menondakkan kepala, kau melihat kedua iris mata Akashi yang begitu menawan dimatamu. Kau diam mematung menatap kedua mata berwarna _deep crimson_ itu.

Seketika itu sebuah kotak pensil menghantap kepalamu, dan tampa sadar mau mengunci bibir Akashi.

Yup! Kau mencium bibir Akashi yang manis bagaikan strawberry, kau langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Akashi menepuk pelan kepalamu, lalu ia berjalan menuju Kise sang pelaku. Sekarang _background_ Akashi bukan bunga-bunga tapi pintu neraka yang terbuka secara perlahan dan sedikit tambahan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Kuroko.. kau tidak ikut dalam urusan ini kan?" Tanya Akashi dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Yang ditanya pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput vanila shake yang ia beli di majiba.

"Bagus.. Jadi kau pelakunya Kise.." Kata Akashi dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kise yang jadi pelaku itu pun langsung berkeringat dingin, ia terlihat takut sedangkan kau hanya diam membeku karena kau baru tahu kalau Akashi marah se seram itu.

"Akashi- _kun! Cotto matte kudasai!_ " Kau berteriak dengan nada suara bergetar karena takut.

"Ada apa? (your family name)" Tanya Akashi.

"Kise- _kun_ pasti tidak sengaja karena itu maaf-" Kalimatmu terpotong karena Akashi.

"Maaf? Dia sengaja, kau tahu itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Etto.. Tapi aku yang menciummu Akashi- _kun_..." Kau memebalasnya dengan suara kecil dan wajah yang merah.

Akashi menghela nafas lalu ia menatap Kise, sedangkan Kise sudah berdoa didalam hati untuk keselamatannya.

"Besok menu latihanmu ditambah Kise" Kata Akashi dengan tatapan dingin, seketika itu Kise langsung membeku ditempat.

" _Gomen..._ Akashi- _kun_ sudah menciummu.." Kau membungkukan tubuhmu.

Akashi menghela nafas lalu ia berjalan mendekatimu, kau membeku seketika saat ada benda lembut menyentuh bibirmu ya.. Akashi mencium bibirmu.

"Kita impas, (your full name)" Kata Akashi dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Kau hanya mampu menganggukan kepalamu dan meminta izin keluar, saat diluar kamar. Kau berjalan menuju gudang lalu membuka salah satu jendela dan berteriak senang setelah puas berteriak kau berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan malam untuk temanmu dan dirimu sendiri. Senyuman bahagia masih terpasang diwajah cantikmu.

"Akashi- _kun.. daisuki desu_ " Gumammu kecil.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, (your name)" Sebuar suara berat milik Akashi terdengar disampingmu.

Kau terkejut, hampir saja masakanmu tumpah tapi karena tangan Akashi masakanmu tidak jadi tumpah.

"A..Akashi- _kun!_ Sejak kapan kau ada disampingku?!" Tanyamu dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Sejak kau melewati kamarmu jadi aku ikuti saja, ternyata kau memasak makan malam lalu aku mendengar gumamanmu" Akashi menjawab pertanyaaanmu sampai dimana ia membalas perasaanmu.

Seketika itu wajahmu memerah tapi tanpa disadari jari manismu ada cincin perak terpasang disana dan Akashi berbisik.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Akashi sambil menggenggam kedua tanganmu.

Karena bahagia kau memeluk Akashi lalu kau membalas pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau.." Kau membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagai tidak lupa dengan air mata yang turun dari kedua kelopak matamu

 **END!**

* * *

Fanfic macam apa ini?!

Arrrggghhh! Ichi baru pertama kali bikin chara KnB x readers

 _Gomen ne_ kalau jelek..

Ichi tunggu ripiunya minna!

 _btw_ ichi besok test masuk smk.. Doakan ichi biar lulus ya..

Ah! Ichi sangat berterimakasih sama readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic abal-abalan milik ichi!

 _Arigatou ne!_

 _Sore ja matta ne minna!_


End file.
